Homura Akemi
Akemi Homura appears in the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, a dark reconstruction of the typical "magical girl". Akemi Homura was a girl from the fictional Japanese city of Mitakigahara, who became a magical girl after making a contract with a mysterious creature called "Kyuubey," to become a magical girl and fight monsters known as "witches" in exchange for a single wish of hers granted. Homura is actually a close friend of a girl named Madoka Kaname, who made her wish to save her from an enormously powerful Witch called Walpurgisnaucht. Homura used to be a shy, crippled girl with a heart condition, who was later saved by Madoka and Mami Tomoe, another magical girl from a Witch. When she made her contract and ripped out her soul, it was to be able to go back in time and save her friend Madoka. She was...really taken with Madoka, and the reason why she goes through all those timelines is to save her. Homura later, however, discovers a darker side to the contract both she and Madoka made with Kyubey. Kyubey is actually an extremely advanced alien, and his creation of magical girls is part of a plot to delay the inevitable heat death of the universe using a source of energy that does not obey the laws of thermodynamics: human emotions. Kyubey targets teenage girls as he believes they are the most emotionally unstable, and thus the best source of energy. Unfortunately this requires the transformation of the "magical girl" into a witch, and the subsequent death of the witch at the hands of another magical girl. After discovering this, Homura becomes determined to save Madoka from his schemes. While Homura has the power to manipulate and travel through time, she her only offensive magic is a comparatively weak energy blast. For this reason, Homura uses her time manipulation powers to steal weapons from the Yakuza, Japanese Self-Defense Force, and US Military, using weapons ranging from small arms to rocket launchers to anti-ship missiles. Homura has gained a large fanbase and became something of a meme among fans of the series, both for her weapon stealing and her constant "guarding" of Madoka, which sometimes results in stalker-like behavior. Thus, Homura has several fan nicknames, including Homu, HomuHomu, Homerun-chan, Hommando (for her weapon use), and fans referring to her implied lesbian interest in Madoka as "HomuLust" and her apartment as "HomuHome". Some even refer the show as, "Commando Girl Homura Magica." Homura is also sometimes compared to another character created by Madoka writer Gen Urobuchi, Kiritsugu Emiya of Fate/Zero. Both Homura and Kiritsugu supplement their magic with conventional weapons, and both use time manipulation magic. Battle vs. Yuki Nagato (by Manofgod) Akemi Homura, the time manipulating magical girl, walks endlessly in an empty road in a Japanese suburb as her mind is lost in her thoughts. She recently found out that her dear friend Sayaka has her soul gem turned into a grief seed. And it just got worse when she found out that Sayaka actually doesn't trust her. Akemi walks aimlessly into the day, trying to reach the horizon, not knowing where she is actually. From a further distance away, Yuki Nagato, the artificial human, is currently on her way to school. Yuki senses something on her scanner. Something not human is just a distance away from Haruhi Suzumiya, the girl she sowre to protect. With her blank face, she utters an incantation, and quickly dashes to Akemi's location. As Akemi walks, still her mind in thoughts, her walk was interrupted by a cloud of huge dust. Yuki appears before her, staring with nothing but a blank face. "Who in the name of walpurgisnacht are you?!" Akemi said, ready for any threat. "Scan complete. Non-human species of unknown origin, sighted 3 miles from Haruhi Suzumiya. Unknown if hostile. Need more information. BLEEP BLEEP..." Yuki cants an incantation. "Go away! Let me pass!" "Scan complete. Organism will be given 9 second to comply." "What?!" Akemi asks aloud. The mysterious girl speaks weirdly at her, but she knows enough what COMPLY and HOSTILE is. The next thing happened is what she wasn't expecting. Her whole surrounding started to darken, and everything was getting engulfed in a pixelated universe. Akemi readies herself for anything. Then, everything started dissappearing in an instant. And the pattern of the disappearance was heading straight to her. "Unknown organism failed to follow negotiation, ready to delete in 5 min." Yuki said aloud. Upon hearing this, Akemi knows that something bad was going to happen. She started noticing something. Her skirt started being burnt away to pixelated dust. As well as her socks. Panicking, she summons hammerspace that sheilded her from Yuki's attempts to "delete" her. Akemi attempts to stop time nd escape, but it was useless as the surroundings around her wasn't Earth anymore, and was a literal empty void. Akemi summons an RPG and fires at Yuki. Yuki raised her hand, said an incantation, and stopped the RPG head mid-air. Seeing this, Akemi summons 100 RPGs and fires it simultaneouly. Yuki attempts to shield herself, but somehow a blast throws her off. Yuki's left arm was completely blown to shreds, and she was literally covered in blood. Akemi thinks that she won, but somehow Yuki was still standing, with no reaction whatsoever. Akemi attempts to summon more RPGs, but Yuki seeing this, cants and incantation that deletes the RPGs faster than Akemi can summon. Akem, angered by this, summons a golf club and charges at Yuki. Akemi tries to hit her, but Yuki manages to block her. Yuki creates an invisible force field that knocked Akemi away. Akemi picks herself up and whips at Yuki but proves unsuccessful. Pissed off, Akemi raised her club very high and smashes it to Yuki with all her might. Yuki catches the club, and both girls wrestle over the club. Akemi tries to shake away Yuki's grip, but it was futile. She tries desperately and puches Yuki as muh as she could, but an invisible force field sheilded Yuki's face. Akemi, on the brink of rage, summons millions and millions of array of different types of guns and aimed it at Yuki. "Why don't you just leave me alone!!" Akemi yells. Before she can fire however, a voice rings and echoes in the empty abyss they were at. "Nagato-san... stop it. Enough already," a boy's voice calls out. Akemi and Yuki looks at the direction of the voice. They see a young boy, in the middle of the empty abyss, smiling at them for no apparent reason. The young boy reached her hand at Yuki, "Nagato-san... let's go home." "Kyon-kun.." Nagato said as she stared at the young boy's face and accepts his hand. Akemi then notices the empty space they were at, started disappearing, and they were back, standing on the road they were at. "Kumeno, my friend Nagato didn't really knw much what to do without someone watching her." the young boy said while holding a bloody Yuki in his arms who was still healing herself. "Thank you for saving me..." Akemi said as she blushed at the handsome young boy. "I know you're not a bad person. And this cute little idiot over here isn't one as well. I've watched you both fight, and after seeing you desperate to get out, I know that you have no reason to fight her." "Um... thank you... again." "It's okay. Me and Nagato has more important business to attend to. You can be on your way." the young boy said before waving goodbye at Akemi. Expert's Opinion I this battle, both girls dominated in different aspects of the criteria. Akemi was a force of nature to be recon with. She carries great offensive powers and dominated much in the beginning og the fight. Yuki Nagato on the other hand, had the best defence to contrast with Akemi's offensive prowess. It was a matter of the saying "an unstoppable force.... meeting an immovable object." Both warriors were even through and through. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Mattias Nilsson (by SPARTAN 119) Akemi Homura walked into the Venezuelan villa that Mattias Nilsson was using as a headquarters. Homura grabbed an M249 SAW and placed it against the round "shield" on her arm, the weapon disappearing into her "hammerspace". Suddenly, Homura's magic got low, and the time stop ran out. Mattias Nilsson ran at Homura and tried to disable her with his rifle butt, but Homura blocked with her katana and fled, drawing her Desert Eagle and firing back at Nilsson as she ran out the door, missing all her shots. Nilsson returned fire with his Sig, but also missed as Homura exited the villa with Nilsson giving chase. Homura had just climbed on top of the front gate and fired her AT4 at Nilsson, missiing and instead destroying a sports car that had belonged to the villa's former owner, Venezuelan billionaire turned dictator Ramon Solano. Nilsson returned fire with his RPO-A Shmel, blowing up the gate, but not injuring Homura, who fled across the Maricaibo Coast Highway, up a gravel road to an abandoned quarry. Suddenly, missiles fell from the skies as Nilsson ran accross the road. The Type-88 missiles destroyed several civilian vehicles and blew craters in the highway. Nilsson, however, survived the barrage and crossed through the carnage and walked up the mountainside on the other side of the road. From his vantage point, Nilsson could see two JSDF Type 88 Anti-Ship Missile Launchers, with Homura standing behind them. Nilsson got out his XM8 and fired off a smoke grenade from the underbarrel launcher. "Now begins Ragnarok!", Nilsson said as the grenade landed amongst the launchers. "Roger, we have your target", an MC-130 pilot said to Nilsson over the radio. Homura fled up other side of the quarry as a massive bomb landed in the quarry. The MOAB destroyed both of Homura's missile batteries in a massive ball of fire. Homura, however, was still alive, and fired her M249 SAW at Nilsson, grazing his shoulder. Nilsson replied with his QJY, missing Homura. Homura fired a long burst at Nilsson, who took cover behind a rock. As Homura reloaded her SAW, Nilsson fired his RP0 again, but the shot went wide, the blast wave knocking over, but not killing Homura. Nilsson walked over to Homura and used the zip-cuffs he normally used to subdue HVTs to bind her. "I've been interested in how my weapons have been disappearing", Nilsson said to her, "Explain yourself". Homura explained herself, saying "You may not believe me", before explaining that she was a "magical girl, and explained about some cat-like creature called Kyubey that betrayed her after she made a contract with him. "I'm not sure I belive you, but I guess I'm not the only one who's been fucked over in a contract", Nilsson said, "If what you say is true, I'll let you have a few weapons, but first, you have to steal me a nuclear bunker buster. Only the U.S. and China ever made them, quite frankly, I don't care which who you steal it from. But, if I see you stealing from me again, I will kill you". "You have yourself a deal, now get me out of these cuffs", Homura said. Nilsson undid the zip cuffs, and kept his weapon trained on Homura as she left. Three months later' Homura arrived at the Solono villa. "I heard the news story of about the stolen Chinese nuke, I'm assuming you have it", Nilsson asked. "Right here", Homura said as she pressed her shield, A Chinese-made nuclear bunker buster on an ordnance cart appearing in front of them. "All right that's your end of the deal", Homura said, "You have the ordnance I wanted". Nilsson lead Homura into the garage of the villa, where Homura collected a couple MOABs, a Chinese MLRS, an Abrams tank, and assorted small arms. As Homura left the Nilsson's villa, Nilsson pushed the ordnance cart into the hanger. Now he just had to get the bomb loaded on Misha's Sukhoi and he could take care of Solano's hardened bunker. Expert's Opinion THIS MATCH WAS DEEMED UNFAIR DUE TO "NERFING". THIS BATTLE WILL BE LEFT ON THE PAGE, HOWEVER, IT WILL NOT BE RECORDED ON THE CHARACTER'S BATTLE STATUS To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nanoha Takamachi (by SPARTAN 119) Nanoha Takamachi flew over a devastated city, piled with debris. Suddenly, an AT4 rocket flew at her. Nanoha swerved out of the way just in time to avoid the projectile. Homura saw that her first rocket missed the "witch" that flew above her and fired a second rocket and then a third. "Oval Protection", Nanoha's intelligent magical device, "Raising Heart", said, as a sphere of light appeared around Nanoha. Several rockets impacted on the shield, The mass-based weapons depleting the shield quickly, knocking Nanoha away in the blast. Nanoha managed get back into flight just before she crashed into a skyscraper. Nanoha flew up into the air as Raising Heart said "Axel Shooter", and fired off twelve balls of energy, flying towards Homura. Homura ran along an elevated highway at superhuman speeds, dodging six of the projectiles, blowing up cars and chunks of freeway. But the others kept following her. Homura jumped on top of the metal support beams of a bridge and got out her Desert Eagle. Homura shot down the other six energy balls with well-aimed shots. Homura turned to Nanoha to see that she was charging for another attack. Raising Heart spoke again: "Divine Buster". Homura ran across the bridge, making to the other side as the beam hit the central span, sending it falling into the sea. Nanoha flew into position near a stadium in the city. Homura smiled darkly as she got out a C4 detonator and pressed the button. The stadium, loaded with C4, exploded with the force of a large fuel-air bomb, taking out several city blocks. Fortunately for Nanoha, she was not directly in the blast radius, and was only thrown around a bit by the blast. Nanoha charged up for her Starlight Breaker attack, a ball of energy appeared around Raising Heart, surrounded by a glowing ring. The ball of energy sent out numerous "laser beams", blasting away whole skyscrapers, before the main beam fired, flying literally meters over Homura's head, hitting what had been the central business district of the abandoned city. The beam exploded with the force of a small nuclear warhead, wiping out the downtown area. Homura summoned two Type-88 anti-ship missile batteries and ordered them to fire without touching the controls. A swarm of missiles flew at Nanoha. He shield strained under the impact. If she was any less powerful a mage, this would have killed her. Nanoha made one final attack on Homura, getting in close and using Raising Heart as a melee weapon. Homura drew her katana. The two melee weapons met, each one knocking the other out of the user's hand. Homura ran at Nanoha, who fired a weak beam from her finger, but missed, and was forced to the ground by Homura, who pointed her Desert Eagle in her face. "Why?", Nanoha asked, "Why are you doing this?" "What?", Homura asked, "You can talk, you're not a witch, are you?" "What are you talking about?", Nanoha asked. Homura explained that she was a magical girl, a girl who was given magical powers and one wish by a being known as Kyuubee, in exchanged for being forced to fight monsters known as "witches"... and for allowing Kyuubee to harvest the energy from their inevitable demise. She stated that she tried to kill Kyuubee twice, but each time another Kyuubee with the same memories and personality of the original came, and told her "he has many bodies". "I am Nanoha Takamachi, Time Space Administration Bureau", Nanoha said, "I think know what this Kyuubee is doing to create his extra bodies." Two weeks later, a cloning facility on an alien planet. Nanoha fired off countless blasts of energy at hundreds of "Kyuubees" that came at them. The creatures were only about the size of a house cat, but, as it turned out, they could fire powerful beam attacks. Homura helped Nanoha cut them down with an M249 SAW she had taken out of her "hammerspace". Finally, they made it to the center of the cloning facility. Homura got out an AT4 and fired off a rocket at the device making all the clones, blowing them apart, and took out the teleporter they used to get to Earth, for good measure. Nanoha then grabbed Homura and blew a hole through the roof and flew upward as the factory exploded below them. Nanoha then took Homura to a TSAB spacecraft hovering in atmosphere. Expert's Opinion THIS MATCH WAS DEEMED UNFAIR DUE TO "NERFING". THIS BATTLE WILL BE LEFT ON THE PAGE, HOWEVER, IT WILL NOT BE RECORDED ON THE CHARACTER'S BATTLE STATUS To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. 500 Left 4 Dead Infected (by SPARTAN 119) Allies: *SPARTAN 119 (User Zombie Survivor) *Mattias Nilsson *Asagami Fujino SCENE ONE "I've got Ewan coming in with a chopper, ETA 30 minutes", Mattias Nilsson said, "We just need to hold out until then". "We have a problem", 119 said, "Infected incoming, hundreds of 'em, all directions, they're approaching the line of charges". The horde of the living dead charged in from all directions, upon reaching a point a couple hundred yards from the building, about 70 infected, mostly "common infected", were blown apart in a massive explosion. Akemi Homura had detonated the charges. But there were more zombies incoming. Nilsson placed the bipod of his M249 SAW on the east wall of the structure and started firing off bursts of fire, cutting down multiple zombies with each burst. Meanwhile, SPARTAN 119 fired the AG-36 grenade launcher under his C8 Carbine, killing about twenty zombies, including a Hunter. 119 then fired took aim down the scope of his carbine and placed three round into the brain of a Smoker, killing it. Homura, meanwhile, was cutting down zombies left and right with her Howa, as Fujino tore zombies limb from limb. Suddenly, however, Fujino let out a scream. A Smoker had wrapped it tongue around her and was trying to drag her off the building. 119 ran over to with his machete drawn, however, that proved unnecessary, as Fujino tore the tongue in half with her psychic powers. Fujino tore the Smoker apart with her powers. Suddenly, a chunk of concrete flew of over Homura's head, missing her by inches. "Tank!", Homura said. "Two more", Nilsson said. "One coming from my direction too", Fujino replied. "You have got to be shitting me!", 119' yelled, though he knew it was true. "Each one of us, take a different one", Nilsson said, "Try and use rockets, those thing can take out a mechanical tank, it should have no trouble with these". 119 raised his M202 FLASH rocket launcher and fired. The first rocket missed, but impacted in the middle of a horde, killing twenty-five infected. 119 took aim again as the tank stopped to pick up a concrete block. 119's second rocket hit it right in the chest, vaporizing the creature. Meanwhile, Nilsson disposed of the tank on his side, as well as 30 infected with his RPO-A, while Homura annihilated the third with her AT4 and Fujino used her psychic powers to collapse the wall of a building across the road onto the fourth. "Nice one Fujino", I said. "Thanks", she said "Wish I knew where you were getting all these weapons", Nilsson commented to Homura. "I just come across them here and there", she replied in her quiet, somewhat monotone voice. SCENE TWO "Misha", Nilsson said into the radio connected to the fighter pilot in his PMC, a heavy-drinking Russian named Misha Milanich, "We have enemy forces incoming, commence cluster bombing run. Marking target with red smoke" Nilsson tossed a smoke grenade into the horde. Seconds later, an MiG-23 fighter jet flew over head and dropped a cluster bomb. Hundreds of bomblets impacted the target, blowing apart at least 100 infected, including a tank. SCENE THREE There were only about thirty zombies left, unfortunately, they were pounding on the roof access door. 119 raised his Glock 18 and fired a burst of rounds into the door, killing three zombies before the burst in. As the horde of the undead entered, three of their head exploded in a spray of blood, the handiwork of Nilsson's S&W 500, Homura's Desert Eagle, and Fujino's psychic powers, respectively. Fujino then raised the PP-2000 SMG she grabbed from the supply drop, firing a burst that cut down two zombies as 119 fired a few more 3-round bursts, killing a few more infected. A zombie advanced on 119 as his pistol ran dry. 119 drew his machete and decapitated one of the infected and impaled another, killing them both. Nilsson, meanwhile, took out five zombies with his revolver, and then started cutting them up with his knife. A Jockey tried to climb on him, but Fujino tore it's head off. "Nice one, psychic girl", Nilsson said. Seconds later, the Fujino screamed. A Hunter had jumped onto her as was trying to claw at her. 119 ran over to her and ran the hunter through with his machete. 119 and Fujino then turned to see the last dozen or so Zombies advancing on them. Fujino beheaded two with her psychic powers as 119 reloaded. They were mere feet away. 119 took aim and shot one of them, killing it, when suddenly, all of the remaining zombie's exploded, save for two, which appeared to have been decapitated with some kind of blade. Akemi Homura stood over them, Desert Eagle in one hand and katana in the other, the blade bloody and the gun smoking at the barrel. "Think thats the last of 'em", 119 said, "And just in time, too". The sound of helicopter rotors filled the air. A green Huey helicopter landed on the roof, flown by Ewan Devlin, Nilsson's helicopter pilot. 119 allowed Homura and Fujino to enter before climbing in himself, Nilsson bringing up the rear. "I would say this would make one hell of a movie", 119 commented as he the chopper took off, "But between the zombies, the mercenary, the psychic powers, and the time manipulation, this seems more like four different movies combined into one". ALL SURVIVED, 500 infected killed Expert's Opinion THIS MATCH WAS DEEMED UNFAIR DUE TO "NERFING" AND OVERWHELMINGLY WELL-ARMED AND/OR SUPERPOWERED CHARACTERS. THIS BATTLE WILL BE LEFT ON THE PAGE, HOWEVER, IT WILL NOT BE RECORDED ON THE CHARACTER'S BATTLE STATUS To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Terminator (by SPARTAN 119) The Terminator appeared in an oil refinery in Mitakihara, in search of a girl named Akemi Homura, who, in the future, would lead human forces to defeat the mechanical armies of Skynet in Japan. Homura walked into the oil refinery from the other direction. The Terminator said "Are you Akemi Homura?" "Yes, What is it to you?!", Homura asked. "I am here to terminate Akemi Homura", the Terminator said as he drew a Desert Eagle and fired a Homura. Homura rolled out the way and pulled out her own Desert Eagle, firing three shots into the Terminator. The Terminator, however, seemed unphased. The Homura ducked under a piece of machinery as the Terminator got out an Uzi and fired on Homura, the rounds bouncing off the steel in a shower of sparks. Homura got out her M249 SAW and fired over the machine, hitting the Terminator several times. Like before, the Terminator ignored this and got out an M79 Grenade Launcher. Homura slowed down time just in time, avoiding the blast of the explosion and firing her SAW at the Terminator until the belt went dry. At that moment, the Terminator, unphased by the dozens of bullet holes in its chest, raised an M134 minigun, the weapon spitting out thousands of rounds per minute. Homura had to do something if she wanted to survive. Homura pressed the she shield on the side of her arm and immediately, time froze, the bullets suspended in mid-air. Homura raised an AT4 rocket launcher, taking aim at the Terminator and firing. As time returned to normal, the rocket impacted the Terminator in the torso. The blast also detonated a fuel tank behind the time-traveling cyborg, engulfing Homura's foe in a flash of fire. Homura turned around and walked away from the scene, sure that her foe was dead. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and Homura fell to the ground, a sharp pain in her chest. Looking down, she saw that her lower torso was shredded by a shotgun blast. Homura got out her Desert Eagle, hoping to make a last stand against her foe. The Terminator walked out of the inferno behind it, its organic outer layer burned away, revealing a metal exoskeleton. One of the arms appeared to have been blow off by the rocket. In its remaining arm, it held a Winchester 1887 Shotgun. Homura fired her remaining rounds at the Terminator, but they bounced off it metal armor. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared down the barrel of the shotgun. "Madoka... I'm sorry", Homura said, "I... failed... you". As Homura finished her least words, the Terminator fired, killing Homura with a shotgun blast to the head. WINNER: Terminator Note: Spoilers for Madoka ending beyond this point, highlight to reveal text: Homura felt a sharp pain, and then nothing at all. Until, seconds later, she felt a pair of warm arms holding her. Homura opened her eyes. She was floating the middle of space, an in front of her, was a familiar girl with pink hair, in an outfit similar, but not identical to Madoka's magical girl outfit. "Madoka?....", Homura asked. "Welcome home, Homura-chan", Madoka said. "Where am I... What happened to you....", Homura asked. "You could say I became a goddess, or perhaps the personification of hope.", Madoka said, "Anyway, you do not need to worry about Kyubey anymore..." "What about that machine?", Homura asked. "Oh, I have plans to deal with it... plans involving you... I'll let you know when the time comes, but for now, you are at peace", Madoka said. It is a reference to the end of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, where Madoka literally becomes a goddess. Expert's Opinion THIS MATCH WAS DEEMED UNFAIR DUE TO "NERFING". THIS BATTLE WILL BE LEFT ON THE PAGE, HOWEVER, IT WILL NOT BE RECORDED ON THE CHARACTER'S BATTLE STATUS To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Japanese Warriors